A New Future
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Usagi learns the truth about her future-- one that doesn't include Mamoru. Then, she is asked to write a special assignment for school, and Usagi discovers something special herself and others. COMPLETE! Ch. 1-4 REVISED! Please RR!
1. Breaking Old Ties

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: A New Future

__

Chapter: Breaking Old Ties

__

Rating: G

__

Genre: General, Romance

__

Comments: Usagi begins to learn the truth about her future and those around her.

****

Character Name Translations:

Usagi~ Serena

Mamoru~ Darien

****

Japanese Word Translations:

Arigato~ Thank you.

Gomen~ Sorry.

Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc.

Kami~ God, High Spirit.

Minna~ Everyone.

Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.

-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).

-san~ polite (used at the ending of someone's name).

E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc. 

****

Disclaimer: Despite my desperate pleas, I do not own Sailor Moon,

_______________________

_______________________

"Mamoru. . ." Usagi Tsukino spoke slowly, sitting on a park bench next to Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru's head snapped up at the disuse of his nickname. "Usako? What's wrong?"

"Mamoru. .I have to tell you something. .Please don't be mad." Usagi looked at her hands in her lap, nervously 

moving them.

"What is it?" He asked putting one his hands on hers. She shifted hers out of his grasp.

"I…I..d-don't think…I c-can see you anymore!" She stuttered hurriedly.

Stunned, Mamoru whispered the only question he could think of. 

"Why?"

"I just don't. . .love you anymore! I love someone else!"

Mamoru, still broken, now angry too, questioned her again, "Who?"

"Don't do anything to him, all right? It's just that…he has always protected me since

I met him. He's been on my side the entire time. He's never gone against me. I can 

__

rely on him and his love for me.

"I love Seiya."

Mamoru starred, momentarily stunned, then fired back at her. "How?! How can you love 

__

her?! Usako! . .We are supposed to be together until the end!" His voice softened and 

lowered. "Why did you stop loving me?"

"I-I realized something…this love I've always felt for you was different from what I 

felt for Seiya. . .I love you like a best friend. . .I think we took it too far when we started 

going out." Usagi closed her eyes for a moment then continued. "Back on the moon, I was 

alone, and never had any real attention, male or otherwise, and then you came along. .I could confide in

you, count on you to protect me, and I was right. In those regards. Mamoru I love you, 

not as a lover, but like the other senshi. I'm sosorry." Usagi stood up quickly and ran 

away, leaving Mamoru shocked and saddened at her departure that meant different things on different levels.

_________

"Rei-chan, did I do the right thing?" The young blonde's voice quivered.

Rei looked at her friend from behind a cloak of raven strands and nodded. "It wasn't right to keep on lying to him, you had to do it."

Usagi smiled. "Argiato, Rei-chan."

"I'm glad you did it. It wasn't right to keep leading him on."

"I know, I know Rei-chan. . ." Usagi closed her eyes and hugged her friend then left.

"But Usagi. .though you did the right thing in telling him that you didn't love him anymore. .Am I doing the right thing at not telling you how much I care for you?" Rei asked herself quietly before resuming the chores she had been doing at the temple before Usagi and arrived.

_________

"Now and forever we can be together."

The couple's lips pressed together.

"Aishteru," Seiya whispered into Usagi's ear.

A soft smile played on Usagi's lips as she wrapped her arms around Seiya.

"Forever, I will love you."

The couple gently kissed again as the moon rose high in the sky. 

----------------

Mamoru watched silently as his future smashed to the ground. As Usagi and Seiya kissed beneath the moon. . . "Usako. .Aishiteru. .forever. . ."

Several seconds passed before Mamoru realized something at the same time Usagi did.

"Chibi Usa!"

----------------

Usagi broke off the kiss with tear-filled eyes. 

"No. .No. No!"

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"Chibi Usa. .she's. . .she's never going to be born!" Usagi cried into her hands.

Seyia wrapped his arms around her. "Who's Chibi Usa?"

Usagi's tears stopped. "The daughter I would have had with Mamoru. She came from the 

future. . ." Usagi told her story of her future daughter.

"Is it possible that maybe she's *our* daughter?"

She looked at him wonderingly as Mamoru continued to watch silently. "But. .Pluto said 

that. .could she have lied? Could she have not told the truth?" The truth struck Usagi

as ChibiChibi wandered up to the couple.

"Chibi," The small, pink-haired child grinned at them.

"Chibi Chibi, what do you need?" Seiya asked as Usagi's eyes widened.

"Maybe. . .Chibi Usa was never meant to be and Pluto just said that to get us through those 

times!" Usagi exclaimed. And then suddenly, Chibi Chibi held both of their hands. A warm feeling spread through all three.

"Chibi Usa never was, ChibiChibi was always meant to be."


	2. Never A Fantasy

****

Chapter 02: _Never A Fantasy_

Usagi's voice speaking before the show starts:

"The truth finally came out. Now I can be with Seiya forever. Chibi Usa has become nothing but a

memory as Chibi Chibi holds a firm standing in everyone's lives. Seiya and I are now living

together in an apartment. We have had no threats and I will be turning eighteen soon. "

------Curtains open------

Usagi and Seiya snuggled comfortably on the couch. Usagi begins to drift to sleep as the fire 

silently warmed the room. Seiya watched his love sleep peacefully as his thoughts began to 

invade him.

__

Chibi Chibi. . .I miss her so much. .the little rascal. . .she seemed so innocent and childish at first. . 

she seemed like your basic little kid. .but she was so much more. . .and now I can't see her again. .I 

wish she was here with me Usa-chan. Chibi Chibi, you had to go back to your time. I understand. I

just wish you didn't have to go back. Poor Usa-chan has had such a difficult time with it, but I 

guess I'm not really all that different. Just. .how can we get you back. .please. .let us see you 

soon. . .

"Please. . ." Seiya whispered as he fell asleep with Usagi in his arms.

_________

"Gomen! Gomen!" Usagi said as she rushed, out of breath, to her seat.

Sakurada Haruna glowered at the young blonde. "Tsukino! Your tardiness is unacceptable. 

Detention!"

"Demo, Haruna-sensei! I did my homework!"

Haruna's eyes widened as her head snapped to look directly at the blonde. "You. .did. .homework? 

Show it to me."

She walked over to Usagi's desk. The homework was a fantasy essay. Basically, she had given the students free reign as to their topic choice as long as it was fiction. Her eyes read each word 

sloppily written on the paper. "Usagi, this is very good work. .if you could be this creative and 

thoughtful for everything you did you could easily have an A."

Usagi gaped at her teacher. Somehow, in her four years of high school she had always managed to 

get detention every week from her teacher, Haruna. And in those four years it was also amazing 

that she had Haruna for her language teacher each year, and during those four years, this was only 

the second complete assignment she had turned in. 

"Ari. .arigato, Haruna-sensei," She stuttered quietly.

"Usagi, I would like to speak with you after school. No detention today." Haruna walked to the 

front of the room and began teaching.

As the day went by, Usagi couldn't help but wonder why her teacher wanted to talk to her.

Finally, the day was over, all Usagi had to do was talk to her teacher then she could spend the 

rest of her day with Seiya.

-------------

"Haruna-sensei?"

"Tsukino. Good you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Where did you learn to write that well?"

Usagi looked at her dumbfounded for a moment then answered. "I never really learned, I just 

enjoy writing about fantasy."

"Enjoy?" Haruna eyed her for a moment. "Write me another paper tonight. Don't bother doing 

the homework I assigned in class. Just write a paper. It can be as short or as long as you want

. About anything you want. It doesn't even have to be a paper, you could write a poem, if you wanted."

The young blonde stared at her teacher. _A poem…I've never written one of those before. . . _She thought to herself.

Usagi grinned, "Arigato, Haruna-sensei. I already know what I'm going to write!" She ran out 

the door hurrying to meet Seiya.

Haruna watched her run out of the classroom. Though she didn't say her thoughts aloud, they thundered loudly in her head.

__

The one that was lost so long ago. . .Amidst the flames of the Great Palace. . .Can she be her? Surely the Queen would have reincarnated her with everyone else. . .

________

"Seiya!" She ran into the young man's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, aren't we happy?" He smiled down at her.

She nodded her head. "I didn't get detention today!"

He chuckled. "That definitely explains the mood."

The two walked to the park and into the woods.

"Don't you just love the smell of flowers?" Usagi asked.

"I do." Seiya bent down and picked a small daisy up and put it behind Usagi's ear.

She giggled and ran ahead. "I want to show you something."

He ran after her and soon found her standing in front of a small, placid lake. The top of it 

shimmered with a silvery glow.

"Seiya, this is my favorite place," She said, her eyes glazed over and her voice quiet with serenity.

He went to say something but she continued. "My teacher, Haruna-sensei, asked me to write a 

paper. It could be about anything I wanted." She took out a piece of paper and pen. "I have 

chosen to write about us. That's why I brought you here. I want you to always be with me and 

know all my secrets of our love."

Seiya stood stunned. He gazed at her then wrapped his arms around her. "And, I will always 

want to be with you, no matter what. I love you Usagi Tsukino. You are my princess."

She turned around to face him and kissed him gently on the lips.

_________

"Usagi, do you have your assignment?" Haruna asked.

"Hai, I wrote it last night. I think you will really like it." She handed the paper to her 

teacher.

Unfolding the paper, Haruna became transfixed as she read the paper. Each word was beautifully

hand-crafted unlike the previous day's sloppiness.

****

Only Love

__

I have wished on so many stars

I have been hurt

My heart wounded deeply

But, I knew, I couldn't stop going

For he is out there.

I knew all along we were meant to be together

That's why I didn't stop

I know you are out there,

Just give me a sign

So I know where.

I already miss you and yet I haven't met you

My heart beats rapidly at the thought of seeing you

I know you are out there

I love you so much

Please, give me a sign, so I can find you

A small symbol appears

It is your sign

I make my way toward you

My heart flutters to my throat

I see you

I can't say a word

Too beautiful

A fantasy too beautiful.

I open my eyes

I look at you

A smile creases my lips

Love is no fantasy,

My only love.


	3. Knowing True Love

Haruna stared at the poem then at Usagi. "Tsukino Usagi." Came her strict voice. "How did you write this?"

Surprised, the young blonde looked at her teacher. "I don't know. I was just spending time with the man I love and it came to me."

"He inspired you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Usagi, this is very gifted work. Write me another tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I want to see if this is more than just coincidence. The same rules apply as yesterday."

__

She's testing me now. Great. Usagi gulped and nodded.

"But don't spend any time with the man you 'love'." She said, believing that a teenage girl doesn't know what true love is.

________

Usagi sat down on her bed playing with her pen.

"Luna, what should I write about?"

"For poetry, write what you feel." The feline answered. 

Usagi groaned. "Not helpful."

Luna sighed. "Well, what did you write about last time?"

She grinned "Seiya."

Luna sighed again. "Figures," She mumbled. "Why don't you write about him again?"

"I'll try."

Usagi set to work on her poem.

_______

"Haruna-sensei!" Usagi called as she entered school early the next morning.

Haruna looked at her and nearly fell over. "Usagi, you're early!" _I never thought I would see the day!_

"To what do I owe this . .er. .pleasure?"

"The assignment you made me do."

"Eh?" Haruna looked at her. "You did your homework two days in a row and were on time?"

Usagi nodded happily, she finally did something to earn her teacher's respect.

"Here's my paper." She placed the paper in her teacher's hands.

Haruna's eyes once again became awed by Usagi's words.

****

First Love. Lost Love. True Love.

__

I see him

I thought he was the one

When you grow up alone

Each one you meet

Is the one

I felt magic when he held me

I felt happiness when he kissed me

I felt joy in his presence 

But I did not feel love

Not the love I was looking for

I let him go

I let him become free

It was time

I held him captive for too long

I almost cried

My eyes did burn

But a new being comforted me

He smiled at me

He told me it was all right

He took me in his arms

And wisped me off to a new world

One made from our love

I felt my heart beat crazily

I have never felt like this before

Could this…

Could this be the man I truly love?

As he held me, for that first time

It was different…

I felt the world disappear around us

I saw only him

I loved him like only a lover could

I now know what true love is

I now know who my true love is

I now wish upon a star that mine will always be with me.


	4. More Than Looks

Usagi grinned as she surprised her teacher once more. She was really starting to enjoy this; getting praise from her teachers and starting to do well in her classes. Usagi didn't know why, but she began to do her homework for all her classes. Something that sincerely shocked Luna. Usagi only grinned wider at the thought of the shocked expression on her feline's face the previous night.

But that wasn't the only thing that shocked Luna; what also shocked her was her ability to write. Usagi had never really done her homework or put any effort into her schoolwork. Which led her to believe that her teachers were just passing her to the next grade level because they didn't want to deal with her. That she had no ability to do anything. . .

She felt a pang. Usagi remembered quite vividly how many times her teachers had kicked her out of their classroom, how many times they had said that she would never amount to anything, how many times they said she was simply worth nothing. . .

The blonde haired girl felt her eyes begin to water as she recalled the memories. But, then she looked at her teacher. Haruna-sensei had never called her worthless or said that she would never amount to anything. Haruna-sensei had always seemed to have a naive kind of belief in her. Perhaps that was why she was providing these assignments for her.

Startled by the idea that her teacher might not be testing but actually believing in her, Usagi's eyes widened. Not many people believed in her. Sure, she had lots of friends, but few actually believed in her.

Seiya did.

A happy smile creased her lips. Seiya believed in her. That was all she needed. He was so different from Mamoru. . .

Mamoru, she had not doubt that he loved her, but he didn't believe in her the same way she wanted him to. He believed that she could do more, but didn't have the full belief that she actually would. That was where he was different from Seiya. Seiya believed that she could do more and that she would do it. He knew that was inside of her, and she was proud of that, proud that he could see it.

But the thought still startled her that her teacher actually believed in her. She wanted to know, she wanted to know if the teacher she had known for so long actually believed in her.

"Haruna-sensei, do you. . ." She paused, suddenly wondering if she should ask. Shaking her head, she decided to. "Do you believe in me?" Her blunt question caught her teacher off guard.

"Do I. .believe. .in you? What do you mean?" Haruna asked uncertainly.

Usagi steeled herself, maybe Haruna didn't believe in her. "I mean exactly what I said, do you believe in me? Trust what I do, have faith in my abilities?"

Haruna looked at the floor before answering her. Usagi also looked way, suddenly fascinated by the windows on the far side of the room.

Haruna looked up but Usagi didn't see as she slowly became immersed in her own thoughts.

"I believe in you," She said softly, her voice barely audible.

Usagi's eyes widened before turning back to her teacher.

"I believe in you," She repeated. "You are different, different from any other student I have ever taught. That surprised me, Usagi. You are far more genuine than the other students. Though you do seem to hold many secrets." Usagi paled. Did she know about her secret identity? Did she know of any of her other secrets?

"But it is a shame you can't be more open with them. I'm sure many would be more keen on befriending you if they saw more than the bubbly exterior."

Now it was Usagi's turn to look down. "How did you know? That I had so many secrets?"

Haruna smiled gently, "It was written in your eyes. All I needed to do was look at you, and I saw everything I needed to know. I may not know your secrets, but I do know you have them. And that I can sometimes see shadows beside an odd light in your eyes."

Usagi froze. She could see the shadows? She suspected the light, but she thought only the other senshi could see the shadows because they had them too. The shadows from the past. . .

"And that's why I believe in you," She continued, "Because of that light in your eyes. It always seems so bright - even when the shadows are visible." Haruna abruptly walked behind her desk, shuffling through the papers.

"But Haruna-sensei. . .how can. .how can you see them?" She asked, bewildered.

"See what, Usagi?" She asked sweetly, her eyes on the papers.

"The shadows. Only a few of my friends can see them and that is only because they have them too. . ." She trailed, realizing what she was saying.

Haruna looked at her, a sad smile on her face. "Please take your seat and learn a new lesson today," She said before speaking once more, but more quietly. "Your lesson is different from others though very necessary. You are to learn that not everyone is what their appearances suggest."

Usagi silently made her way to her seat before gazing at her teacher.

"Yes, that is a worthy lesson, Haruna-sensei. Arigatou for teaching me it." The words barely escaped her lips before the other students started coming into the room. 

Several minutes later the bell rang, and thus began a new day of teaching.

But, sometimes, the best lessons don't come out of a text book.


	5. Truths

The wind whistled in Usagi's ears as she stood before the shimmering lake that laid deep within the forest. It glowed with a gentle silver coloring as the moonlight lit it. She closed her eyes as she felt the essence of everything around her. Everything seemed to call out to her in unfamiliar voices. She recognized nothing. She recognized nothing except the moonlight that shone upon her.

Everything else was so foreign that it would have frightened her had the voices not been soothing; had the wind that moved briskly around others not moved smoothly around her; had the creatures of the forest not waited patiently a fair distance from her; had she not stepped upon the lake and felt its solidity. . .

It had not taken her by surprise as she tread slowly upon the warm waters, she had known that there was something peculiar about the way the small lake had shimmered in the dark alcove of the forest. And as she stood upon the smooth waters, walking to the center of them, a voiced called to her.

"_Serenity_."

Usagi looked around her, her eyes still having a dreamy look to them.

"_Serenity_." The voice called gently once more.

Usagi stopped near the center of the waters. "Yes?" She asked in a clear, soft voice.

"_Come to me_."

"I can not go to one that I do not see."

"_Close you eyes_." Usagi obliged.

Usagi heard no movement but felt an entry of another's presence onto the waters that she stood upon. She stood still as she felt the being coming towards. The being treaded slowly allowing her to mentally probe the area for others. One had interrupted her, perhaps another was also hiding?

The being was coming closer and closer; Usagi felt the lake ripple lightly beneath her. She forced herself to remain stationary and felt an incessant need to probe the rest of the area.

Her eyes snapped open and paid no attention to the one coming towards her, but to what was coming to the woman who still moved slowly toward her.

"Get out of the way!" Usagi yelled. The woman stopped and looked at her questioningly. Usagi began to run towards her, but one of her feet became submerged in the lake. She yelped and forced herself to concentrate on what she had to do. It worked, the lake once again became solid for her. She strode across the lake as quickly as she dared. The other woman, with wavy red hair that came down to her waist, looked at her perplexed as Usagi began to break into a run at her with the water steadily losing its solidity.

Usagi looked at the gleaming eyes in the shadows beyond the small lake. The creature glared at her before letting out a high cackle that resounded through the entire wood. Usagi's eyes widened as a ball of black energy came hurtling at the other woman who stood quite naive of the happenings.

It all happened in scarcely a moment. Usagi dove in front of the woman, taking the blast in the chest. Then she crashed into the water, filling her lungs as the water no longer supported her and she became wet and found herself floating into unconsciousness.

"_Serenity_!"

The voice yelled into her mind that was slowly drifting away. She struggled to hear its words.

__

It's calling my name, she realized in the vagueness of her sleep. She struggled to hear if it was saying anything else. But as she felt herself floating to the bottom of the lake she felt her forehead grow warm as a new sound began to fill her ears. The gushing of waves against of shore was filling her ears, and though her eyes were closed, she saw golden shores with silver water crashing upon them. She felt herself slip away and a new presence share her body.

"Come _on_! Serenity! _Must_ you always take so long?!" A voice called to her in a familiar but unrecognizable voice. Serenity withdrew herself from the gentle water and stood up from her kneeling position.

"Coming!" She called and walked slowly, admiring the scene she had somehow seen thousands of times before.

"Serenity, you take too long!" Muttered the ruby-haired woman with pale blue eyes. She marched up to the princess seized her by the arm and led her away from the sea.

"How many times have you been told? _Don't stay out after dark! _And _especially_ don't go by yourself! You know better, Serenity!" The woman reprimanded.

"Yes yes, anything else, Shamira?" Serenity said idly, still eyeing her surroundings.

"Serenity," Shamira moaned, "Why don't you ever listen?"

"Would that make you happy?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Yes. . ." Shamira said slowly, unaware of her charge's next action.

"Then I like to keep you on your toes. Wouldn't it be boring if I listened to everything you told me?" Serenity giggled, slipped her arm from Shamira's and stepped a few paces ahead of her.

"Oh Serenity," She groaned. "I thought when you got older you would be easier to look after."

Serenity giggled again and smiled brightly. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad. I just like to wander around every now and then. . ."

Shamira glared at her with a critical eye. "If you mean by 'wander around every now and then' going out all the way to the Sea of Serenity for hours at a time, then," She continued to glare at her. "You are sadly mistaken."

"Why are you always so serious?" Serenity let out an exaggerated sigh and walked swiftly next to Shamira. Though she wasn't in her traditional white gown, she was wearing a blue dress that rounded her curves conservatively and fell just above the knees. Shamira, however, was wearing a yellow dress with was layered several times and had a gold trim. The two soon arrived at the Great Palace that was located at the center of the moon.

"Now, Serenity, you are due at dinner in one half hour. Go change and get ready, the suitors will be there," Shamira said before going off down a long corridor. Serenity sighed and the smile melted off her face as she stepped into her quarters.

"This isn't fair!" Serenity complained once she had shut the door. She walked over to her closet the doors flung open before she touched them.

"I can't believe this!" She muttered angrily. "She does this all the time! Why can't she just leave me alone! I don't need to get married so soon! Why can't I just find someone that I actually like?!" She almost ripped her white gown as she tore it off of the hanger. 

"And on my own terms," She mumbled as she shrugged off the dress she had been wearing earlier and gently pulled on the snowy colored material that provided just the right amount of contrast with her cream colored skin.

After a few minutes of fussing with her hair and outfit, she left her room unceremoniously.

________

"And now, gentlemen, I present to Princess Serenity!" Queen Selenity smiled and watched the doorway. After a moment's hesitation Serenity walked in with her back straight and her gaze never straying from her mother. One day, one day she would get her mother for these dinners.

As Serenity seated herself, the room became ominously quiet. She fought herself from fidgeting; no matter how many times she was forced to attend these dinners they always made her nervous. She glanced to her left then her right. A man with light brown hair sat to her left. He seemed tall, sitting down he was still much more than a head taller than her. To her right sat a man with distinct green eyes, a broad smile, and dimples, she noticed as he flashed a smile at her. Serenity felt her nervousness begin to ebb away, these men seemed to be nicer than some that she had had to sit next to before.

There were three other men which sat before her, on the other side of the table, side by side. The one in the middle wore a grim expression that sobered her and made her wonder what he had been through. His eyes were of a light wood while his hair was a dirty blond. The man to the left of him, however, had ebony hair with midnight eyes. The man on the far right also had dark hair that was tied back in a low pony tail. Serenity almost laughed at him but withheld it so that she could scowl again. Another batch of suitors compliments of her mother, this bunch, however, seemed to be more. ._refined_ than some of the others that she had been forced to meet.

"Serenity, I shall leave you to become acquainted with our guests," Queen Selenity smiled before leaving the room. Serenity glared at her plate for a moment before giving in and speaking with the gentlemen. Two of the men were constantly vying for her attention, thus increasing her displeasure and hardened her determination to ignore them. The two other men didn't seem to have much of a personality, they just sat there quietly, occasionally saying a few words, but never more. There was, however, a gentleman who caught her attention, he sat in front of her, one seat to the left. His midnight eyes and ebony hair gave him a mysterious charming quality.

After dinner was finished, Serenity chose to walk with him in the gardens. She soon found out that his title was Prince Endymion, Prince of Earth. This had surprised her, most suitors came from different Solar Systems, sometimes even different Galaxies. She had grown fond of several suitors, but if she had not chosen to marry soon, the suitor would be forced to leave and they normally lived too far away for her to maintain contact.

But this one, he was everything she thought she wanted; he was kind, easy to talk with, she felt she already could confide in him, and though it mattered little, he was handsome. She enjoyed looking into those dark eyes of his which held so much mystery she could hardly contain herself. As the hours melted on, the dawn sun soon began to rise and caught the two unawares. 

"Serenity, will your mother worry about us being out so late?" Endymion asked.

"Not once she finds out I've chosen," Serenity whispered, closing her eyes in joy and relief. The constant bickering between her mother and she would finally end and she actually _liked_ Endymion - a feat all in itself.

"You have?" the hope in Endymion's voice was understandable, after all, many knew of the Princess of the Moon's stubbornness and hardheadedness. He was grateful that she was far kinder and lovelier than the rumors preached. He put his arm around her while they sat on the bench and continued to watch the morning sun's light spill forward.

"Yes, I have chosen you." she said quietly, her eyes opening and revealing bright sapphires that burned into Endymion. "Will you. .stay with me?"

A deep chuckle escaped from Endymion's throat as he leaned forward and kissed the Princess's soft lips. Serenity shuddered as she tried to deepen her first kiss. It felt great. She had never been kissed before, but if this was what it was like, she wanted more! But, a small distant part of her noted that little electricity passed through them. She fought to keep the moment going, it didn't matter if there was little electricity, she needed a husband and this man was kind, gentle, and loving. It didn't matter if there was little romantic connection, did it? She pondered that thought very little as the kiss broke off and Shamira came rushing outside.

"Serenity! What are you d-" she broke off and noticed that man sitting next to Serenity. Her eyes became alit with happiness. "You've chosen, haven't you?" Serenity gave a small nod. "I'm so happy for you!" she flung her arms around Serenity. When she let go, she looked positively ecstatic, "I shall inform your mother." Shamira directed her gaze to Endymion. "Prince Endymion," she bowed slightly. "I congratulate you for winning such a stubborn Princess's affections!" Shamira smiled as did Endymion while Serenity blushed.

As soon as her mother heard, Queen Selenity immediately began planning the wedding. The invitation list held hundreds of names, many Serenity had never even heard of. The gown the Princess was supposed to wear was made of dazzling silk that had a silver trim. Over the surface of the dress were a very pale (barely visible) gold designs that ran in swirls. Serenity admired it and carefully touched the silk as it flowed around her hand like warm water. She loved the dress, and best yet was that she and her mother were finally getting along again.

But even so, Serenity began to value Endymion's companionship. Though she still did not feel any sparks between herself and him, she figured that she would still be able to marry him and produce an heir with him. Serenity believed that she could spend a lifetime with a person she cared for, but did not romanticize, and still fulfill her duties. After all, close companionship, wasn't that what marriage was about? Either way, she wanted to be married to him, he was far better than any of the other suitors, and she still had _some_ kind of a connection with him. Friendship, she thought decidedly so, was still a great power.

So, on came the days of planning and readying the palace for the ceremony. But, in between the planning for the ceremony, came balls and festivals. Things that Serenity once detested but now grew to love. One night came where a great ball was being held the day before the marriage was suppose to commence. Serenity was wearing her traditional white gown, with a beaded bracelet for accent. She was excited. She was supposed to be seeing Endymion tonight. It was going to be the last time she saw him before the actual wedding and he would help calm her nerves, he always could.

Serenity smiled at the mirror. She looked beautiful, she knew she did and knew Endymion would think so too. And as she hurried out of her quarters, the thought of the possible upcoming war never even entered her mind.

________

Her hand slid down the smooth wooden rail of the staircase. She stared distractedly at the crowd, trying to find Endymion. As she neared the end of the stairs, a warm hand enveloped hers and she looked at the guilty party in shock.

The person was a tall man with ebony hair, dressed in a well tailored suit, and wore a white mask that hid his eyes. 

"May I have this dance?" the music was a soft, gentle melody that whispered through the room. She nodded with a small smile.

Serenity glided across the floor in the strong arms of a prince that she valued greatly. She loved being with him, confiding in him. He could always make her feel better and help soothe the conflicts with her mother. He was a friend that she never wanted to lose.

But all those feelings dissipated in a second as the world around them blew up. Fire immediately began its rampage through the many corridors and rooms of the palace, staining and destroying its white beauty. Serenity's throat became filled with smoke as she felt her body begin to fall to the ground her, blackness starting to corrode her vision when a piece of the roof hit and her forehead. As she fell a crimson colored liquid began to tread down the side of her face and seep into the hairline it lay so close to.

She finished her fall by landing in strong but gentle arms that swept her up and ran with her out of the burning palace. Though the gash made her vision foggy and blurry, she was able to sustain her conscious state through Endymion catching her and her Moon powers protecting her ever so slightly.

__

That's odd, my Moon powers. . .they seem weaker. Normally they would have protected me from that rock, but they only allowed me to stay conscious. . .What's going on? Serenity wondered as Endymion set her to her feet. She wobbled slightly but his steady presence aided her in staying strong.

Together, they stood as one before a witch with blood red hair that traveled far past her feet. Her orange eyes glared at Serenity, as she stood closer to Endymion. The witch hissed words that she did not hear - could not hear - because all she could feel was the evil contained within the woman. It made the air vibrate with the very essence of her power. The witch, Queen Beryl, goaded Endymion into fighting her. He accepted her challenge and flung himself in the air.

"ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed with sudden realization. She knew why her Moon powers didn't protect her. The witch had created a force field that had weakened them. Too soon Endymion floated helplessly through the air, at every whim of Beryl's power. 

__

No, this can't happen, she thought erratically. She had to do something. She had to save Endymion from her wrath. She depended too much on him. He was her friend, the only one she depended on. Her mother, though kind and caring, was still her mother and still that much farther away from her. Shamira, a kind woman who has looked after her with a vigilance that did not know failure, was still her caretaker, no matter how close they grew in terms of friendship. Luna and Artemis, they mutually cared for her as she did for them, but it was difficult for her to confide in them her deepest secrets, she could trust very few people that way. Very few. The only one. That way. Trust. Endymion. Dying. Needed her.

And without further hesitation she raced towards him. He yelled at her to stop, to save herself, but Beryl only sent more power at his body that made him scream out in pain. She ran only faster. She ran until she hit the ledge and leapt into the air. She forced her severely weakened Moon powers to send her closer to him. She willed herself closer, their fingertips grazed one another, then they heard a high cackle and Beryl sent twin bolts of lightning at them. They perished instantly, their bodies floating only in remembrance of their souls.

Queen Selenity, who had seen it all, felt her heart stop and a fiery anger instantly come to life. Then she wept, she fell to her knees and wept. Luna and Artemis rushed to her aid, but Shamira stood several feet behind the trio. She watched Selenity put her hand behind her back and watched in awe as the Lunar Wand of the Moon appeared. Its gold crescent moon top contrasted with the pink staff part of it. Shamira then continued to watch as a shining light appeared from Selenity that told Shamira what had happened. The Imperial Silver Crystal had been placed upon the wand. Queen Selenity stood up and began to raise the wand and Shamira realized what she had to do.

A quick glance at Endymion and Serenity told her that she had to hide the truth of their relationship. She knew that they had been only friends, that there had been no real attraction but that didn't mean they wouldn't be crushed when they found out the truth in the future. A millennium, that was how far in the future that Selenity would send them, far enough ahead in time for Serenity, Endymion, and their court to be safe from Beryl. She would hide their memories, protect them from the truth of their past. But Shamira knew this would not be enough. She needed to hide their _feelings_ too. Only then could they live completely happy in the future.

To ensure a future, Selenity cast her life into the wand. To ensure a happy future, Shamira cast her power into the wand. A power unique to her and only her. She erased their emotions of the past until they were ready for them in the future.

With the wand and Selenity shining brightly, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom called out the words that saved them all.

"_Moon Healing Escalation_!"

________

Usagi sat up abruptly and questioned her surroundings, all pretenses forgotten. The wooded area seemed as normal and beautiful as before, but this time there was someone kneeling beside her. The woman's wavy red hair spilled over her shoulders and framed her worried pale blue eyes beautifully.

"Serenity?" her tone was frightened and betrayed what her features tried to portray.

Usagi paused, looking at her curiously, unable to believe what was happening. Then, in a tiny voice, she said, "Shamira?"

Shamira's face lit up and she pulled Usagi into such a tight hug that she struggled for breath. But moments later, almost too soon, Shamira let go of her and studied her face hard.

"Serenity, how did you do it? How did you recover your complete past so quickly?" her stern voice lied because Usagi remembered from the past that happened a millennium ago, that Shamira could never be angry with her and could barely feign sternness.

"The water. .it helped me remember the entire truth, but," her brow furrowed. "I had known before that because I broke up with Mamoru. I felt that it just wasn't _right_. . .I didn't feel the love to him that I once had. I think the battle with Chaos helped, it was like when I grasped Galaxia's hand that everything became clear for her as well as me. I remember the way she smiled at me. Like she knew something I didn't. I had no idea that she knew my past and the feelings she had freed within me. I suppose she thought it payment in return for my saving her and everyone else," Usagi murmured absently.

"I have been watching you, Serenity," Shamira said. "I knew the time was coming soon, I knew that I should have probably done something to help you remember, but I didn't." she looked at Usagi with tears in her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Usagi smiled gently. "Like I could do anything else," she replied cheerfully.

Shamira felt the tears spill from her eyes but she stood up and put out her hand. "Serenity, it is time you meet someone for the first time, meet him for what he is." she said and helped Usagi up. Usagi, now standing, looked beyond Shamira and saw a man standing less than twenty feet away, near the lake's edge. He had ebony hair, and dark midnight eyes that reflected that mysterious and charming nature of his. One that she had never really understood. She smiled weakly and walked to within a foot of him. They stood staring at each for a long time before she leapt forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her face into his shirt.

She cried into the soft material, not caring if anyone was watching, she only wanted to be with him again, but not like before. She wanted to be with him as they were meant to be. Friends. The best of.

But she still sobbed, for several minutes. She cried of the horrible things she had done to him and everyone else. She wanted - needed - forgiveness. She still wanted to be with him, but she wanted him to understand that she could only be with him as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Her tears subsiding, she finally let go.

"Mamoru. .please forgive. .me. . ." her voice was small and frightened.

Mamoru smiled and leaned for and kissed her on the cheek. "Usagi, I will always be there for you, just like the Moon Kingdom and all our fights here on Earth. But will you forgive me? Forgive me for being a misguided love struck fool?" he asked quietly.

Usagi felt the utmost empathy at the moment and nodded. "Mamoru, though we cannot be in love, we can still love each other - as friends," she smiled, "the best of." Mamoru also smiled.

Together, with the same love, though mistaken before, the Princess and the Prince learned of the bond they shared. The ties that bound them so tightly that love, even if it wasn't of romance, can still bring happiness and people closer together. And together they embarked on that journey.

_______

"Good morning, Haruna-sensei," Usagi greeted cheerfully as she walked into the classroom early. She walked obediently to her seat, set out her books, and folded her hands together on the desk. 

"Usagi? You're early, is there some you wanted to discuss?" Sakurada Haruna asked as she pushed some of her red hair over her shoulder. Usagi noted that it fell gracefully to her waist and her pale blue eyes matched it beautifully.

"Actually, there was. Haruna-sensei, do you enjoy teaching?"

Her seemingly innocent question caught Haruna off guard. "Yes, why?"

"Do you believe some things are meant to be learnt on one's own?"

"Occasionally," she averted her eyes, not daring to look Usagi straight in the eye.

"Then," she smiled brightly. "Stop trying to cover up what you call mistakes and realize you did the right thing."

Haruna looked at her startled. "Excuse me? What do you mean, Usagi?"

Usagi stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, where Haruna stood. Still smiling, she wrapped her arms around her elder. "I've missed you, Shamira, and you don't need to be forgiven for not doing anything wrong," she whispered into her ear. She pulled away, allowing for Haruna to process what was just said. "Shamira, do honestly think that spell you cast last night to protect your identity would work? I mean, seriously," she laughed.

After a moment of being stunned, Haruna laughed softly too. "What gave me away?"

Usagi smiled in memory. "The way your eyes matches your hair, it's beautiful."

Haruna smiled and embraced Usagi before they both had to return to their previous dispositions, student and teacher, as the class filed into the room.

________

Seiya walked through the woods, walking swiftly towards his destination. The lake, he remembered, had been very still the only other time he had been there. It had glittered with a mysterious power that glinted in the sunlight. But now he stood before it and its power seemed to explode from the very wood, spraying out into the night. The moonlight that settled upon it created an eerie mist floated above it. He walked to the edge of the lake, perplexed by its beauty.

"Seiya, do you understand?" a soft voice said from behind him. He jumped and whirled around.

"Usa-chan!" he exclaimed happily.

"Did you hear me?" she asked quietly. "Do you understand?"

Confounded by his surroundings and the way she was acting, he shook his head. She stepped forward and took his hand.

"Trust me," was all she said before stepping on the lake that seemed to teem with her very essence.

"Usa-chan!" he watch her walk several more paces so their arms were taut, but the lake never failed her. She did not become submerged in its cool waters.

"Concentrate, Seiya, then step onto the lake."

He counted nervously to five, closed his eyes, and took one daring step onto the lake. It did not fail him, feeling gratified he took another step and another. It felt like he was floating on the mist and he continued walking with Usagi to the center of the lake.

Together, they stood at the center. "Seiya," she turned to him, "I love you." it was all she said before she kissed him with exploding passion that he could not help but sway slightly.

She pulled away from him and reached behind her back. She brought her hand back around to her front and revealed a small box.

"Seiya, you have known me for only a short time but that never stopped you from loving me. You even loved me when I was still confused about Mamoru. You were always kind and gentle, always understanding my reservations and waiting patiently until I was ready." she opened the box. It held two rings. Each ring had a crescent moon melded with a five pointed star. "Seiya, will you spend the rest your life with me?"

Seiya stood uncomprehending for a minute before taking the box from her hand. She had proposed when he had been the one planning on doing it, but she wasn't going to take all the fun away. He took a ring out of the box. 

He took her left hand, "Tsukino Usagi, I would be honored if you would marry me. Yes," he put the ring on her hand then kissed it and raised his eyes to her. "I will marry you."

Usagi, with tears in her eyes, put the other ring on his hand.

"Now, it is final, together we will always be, as husband and wife. Our love will last for all eternity," she whispered, and they kissed in a gentle, passion-filled way that could express their feelings toward each other in such a way that only they understood.

_____________

****

Author's Notes:

ALL DONE! This fic is complete! I'm so happy! I've been waiting for ages to get the inspiration to finish this. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed (and those who will hopefully review in the future). The reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

__

Side note: All previous chapters have been revised as of the upload of this chapter, so they are not the original chapters.


End file.
